runthertynkadecefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Blue
Raquel "Rocky" Blue is one of the main characters alongside CeCe Jones on the show, Shake It Up. ''Rocky is a sweet, ironic, glamorous, book-smart girl whose heart belongs to dancing. She is a vegetarian and supporter of animal rights, as mentioned in "Meatball It Up". She is always trying to get CeCe out of trouble, which often gets them both into trouble. Rocky is kindhearted but strong-minded as well. She is the younger sister of Ty. Their dad is never seen until Season 2 episode but is mentioned briefly by Ty throughout Season 1, explaining his absence, as he's always on business trips. Though Rocky's real name is Raquel, CeCe gave her the nickname "Rocky" when they first met, which eventually caught on with all of Rocky's friends and family. Rocky does not take well to people disliking her, as seen in "Give it Up". Her father is a doctor for Doctors Withour Borders, while her mom is a hair beautician who owns several salons. She is portrayted by Zendaya. Personality Rocky is a very studious girl. She values learning, and has a perfect attendance record. Unlike her best friend CeCe, she values school more than her friend does. She's extremely intelligent, but is more book-smart rather than street-smart, the opposite of CeCe. Rocky has a natural model attitude (see Model It Up ), is a vegetarian and believes in human and animal rights. Rocky is sometimes being pushed around by CeCe to be more exciting and risk-taking. Rocky loves dancing and she even has a career in it currently. She is also very good like when she cared about her attendance. Trivia *Rocky expects everyone to like her. ("Give It Up") *She has always been very tall. *CeCe laughs at Rocky's real name. ("Meatball It Up") *Although Rocky is a vegetarian, she ate sushi and a 10-pound meatball ("Meatball It Up", "Party It Up", "Wild It Up"). But she still has animal rights. *She has a perfect attendance record at her school. ("Wild It Up") *She hates dirtiness because she doesn't touch cockroaches from the dumpster and doesn't use her back for cleaning. ("Meatball It Up", "Hook It Up") *She has very large feet and at one point was wearing her older brother's shoes. ("Add It Up") *She takes honors classes at school. ("Sweat It Up") *One of her sweaters was the same one Harper wore in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode. (Lucky Charmed) *She knows many embarrassing secrets about CeCe. *Rocky didn't know that CeCe had dyslexia. ("Add It Up") *She gets frustrated when near cool guys and girls. *Rocky always tries to reach her goal. *She doesn't like it when she is called "too good".(goody- two shoes) *She took karate lessons. ("Kick It Up") *She hates when somebody insults her relatives. *CeCe gave her the nickname "Rocky" although she preferred to be called her real name when she was a little kid. ("Shrink It Up") *Rocky is seen to be a vegetarian and an animal lover. ("Meatball It Up") *CeCe reveals while praying that Rocky is a believer in God. In CeCe's words, while praying to God, Rocky, quote: "Reads your (God's) book, and hangs out with you (God) on Sundays..." Memorable Quotes *"Do you know what this means? We just choreographed Lady GaGa." *Gunther: "Adorable, no?" Rocky:"No, horrifying yes." *"Like you miss having a zit on your rear end." *"Tinka, you don't need to make a science project, you are a science project." *"Ho, ho, ho!" * "We are very popular at parties. You know I can blow pop out of my nose." *"Everybody knows you can't plug a cellphone into a rat!" *"Everybody likes me, I'm adorable!" *"Show me a cheek, baby. Show me a cheek." *(In a baby voice) "CeCe made meee!" *"I'm telling you now, I'm not wearing yellow at your fantasy wedding." *"Oh, we're definitely free tomorrow." *"Call me, you know, if I ever get a cellphone!" *"Hit me with a raccoon! AAAH!" *"I have the Justin Starr doll, I have the Justin Starr bedspread, and if all goes well, I'll have the....JUSTIN STAR!!!! *"CANDY STINKIN CHO!!!!!" *Cece: "We can be even younger! I'll wear footie pajamas!" Rocky: "And I'll drink from a bottle!" *"She likes me, EVERYBODY LIKES ME!" *"Oops, I think I'm gonna puckie uckie!" *"I think there might be BIG kids there." *"It's a stinkin' dime." *"Someone stole our dime." *"You know breakfeast is the most important meal of the day." *"HA! You sold us these watches. Mine has the big hand and hers has the little one." *"Those dancers are SICK!" *Rocky: "Okay, which one should we wear for our spotlight dance?" Cece: "Definitely the blue." Rocky:"Okay, ''now which one should we wear for the spotlight dance?" *Cece & Rocky: "We got the spotlight dance, you didn't, you didn't!" *Gunther: "I am Gunther!" CeCe: "And I am Gunther's girlfriend..." Rocky: "And I am loving this!" *"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her CeCe!" *CeCe: "Bad fall." Rocky: "Ehh, I give it a B minus." *"C'mon CeCe! If I fell, wouldn't you be there to pick me back up? Wait... don't answer that. I want to believe the answer is yes." *"It should be ME!" *"And... run quickly and deny everything!" *"You're in my seat, YEAH MOVE IT!" *"How cool am I!" *"I'm meeting up with the Complication." *Cece: "Why can't I be a valemictorium?" Rocky: "I think you just answered your own question." *"Why don't you be like a tub of egg salad and put a lid on it?" Gallery To view the full Rocky Blue Gallery click 'here. ' Video Gallery Category:Rocky Blue Category:Zendaya Category:Charcters Category:Siblings of Rocky Blue Category:Rcquel Blue